A Video Game Nightmare
by Getshwifty27
Summary: Rick takes Morty on another hell of an adventure!


**A video game Nightmare**

I do not own Rick and Morty. They are characters created by Justin Roiland and Dan Harmon. This is my first attempt at a Fan-fiction so any feedback is greatly appreciated. Happy reading :)

The spiky haired man and the young teenage boy stepped out of the glowing green portal taking in the sights that greeted them.

"G-geez Rick! I-I have a bad feeling about this universe. Is it safe?" Morty looked at Rick anxiously.

Rick looked around the universe, slightly drunk, his trademark drool slowly dripping from his mouth. "Gee I don't know M-M-Morty orty..."

"O-o-o-o-Oooh! I don't like this place one bit, Rick. I mean there's weird looking turtles and stuff walking around."

"All right just calm uuurp down Morty! Let's just explore t-this place..." Rick said as he took a swig from his flask

"Errrr... O-okay Rick. If you say so. Morty looked around. "Which way should we go?"

Rick sighed as he took another swig. "Gee Morty do I have to -uuurp- m-make every decision for you?" he raised his flask the liquid spilling out onto the ground.

"W-well, uh... I guess this way. ...I think." He started to head North.

Rick followed Morty drunkenly, letting out the occasional burp, they kept walking until they approached a weird looking mushroom.

Morty gasped "W-what the heck kind of mushroom is that? I-I've never seen anything like it!" He approached the mushroom, when suddenly a bunch of Goombas ran at him.

"Rick! Look! We're in for it now! O-o-o-Oooh!"

"Holy shiiiit Morty! Run!" He started to run but due to being intoxicated, he stumbled and fell onto the hard ground. "Ah Fuuuu-Uuurp-damn it! Aggh I sprained my f-fucking ankle... Fuuuuck!" Rick groaned as he rubbed his ankle.

"Oh noooooo!" Morty exclaimed as he began to panic. "They're almost here, Rick! W-w-what are we gonna do?!"

Rick grabbed his shoulders. "Just calm down M-M-Morty! Time is much slower on this-uuurp-universe. We've got time, now be quiet while I think o-o-of a plan!"

"O-o-Ohhh!" He threw a mushroom at a goomba but it just made the goomba grow ten times in size.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Gee nice going Morty, well looks like we're going to-uuurp-be doing some more purging, you ready?"

Morty's eyes widened. "W-whaat?! Purge again? Geez Rick, are you sure there's no other way? I-I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You enjoyed it last time, didn't you? Come on-uuurp Morty-Don't be boring" Rick yelled as he sliced the head off a goomba, blood spurted all over him and Morty.

"Oh geez! Well, here goes…" he muttered as he began cutting up Goombas.

"THAT'S IT MORTY GET THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!" Rick yelled manically as he decapitated another Goomba.

"Gaaagh! Rick! We got more company!" Morty shouted pointing at the mechanical clockwork gadgets approaching them.

"What the f-uuurp-hell are those Morty?"

"I-I dunno, Rick! But they look like they're about to explode! Oh, geez!"

"All right mother f-f-f-uuurp-kers, prepare to die!" Rick laughed. "Ah Fuuuuck I need a fucking d-d-drink! Where's my flask?" he spotted it lying on the ground. "Hey M-M-Morty ya think these guys like boo-ooze?" He spotted Morty staring at him open-mouthed.

"MORTY DON'T JUST STAND THERE! PURGE THESE FU-UUCKEERS!"

Morty jumped. "What? O-okay Rick! H-here I go!" he yelled as he ran at the enemies with a blade.

Rick rolled his eyes at him. "Oh well yeah you could use a blade like a sad case or you just..." he poured the remaining alcohol on the clockwork things and ran.

"G-geez Rick! I'm doing my best! ... uh, w-whats happening to those clockwork things!" he asked as he stared at them.

Rick shook his head as he doubled back to grab Morty's arm pulling him away from the mechanical creatures. "Uugh Morty just run, I'll explain later!"

"A-alright Rick! L-lets get the hell outta here!"

The clockwork things explode behind them as Morty turns around a look of horror on his face, he stops dead in his tracks.

"Holy crap, Rick!"

"Morty what are you doing, don't just stand there... We Uh must get out of here... This place!" he tried to pull Morty away from the destruction but he had frozen.

"O-o-Oooh! Geez!"

"Mooorty seriously I C-can't afford to lose another Morty!" He yelled as he tried to push Morty away by grabbing him under the arm.

Morty gasped as he returned to reality. "W-what just happened?! He gasped as he noticed that the clockwork enemies were gaining on them.

Rick sighed. "Ugh finally Morty I thought I was gonna have to slap you!" he yelled as he started to run again, Morty stumbled after him looking back over his shoulder. "Oh, shit! Rick! The jelly is forming into to something!"

"What there's no jelly Morty... Oh no you must be hallucinating... I should have warned you that being in an unknown -uuurp-dimension... You may suffer side effects." Rick said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"W-wow Rick! T-those are some weird side effects. I-I don't like it one bit!" Morty moaned.

"It will wear off eventually Morty... - just try to-to stay calm, here take this" he gave Morty a weird looking sweet.

Morty took the weird looking sweet without hesitation. "W-wow, R-Rick! That stuff works wonders! He continued to run.

"Not on my watch! S-stay back Morty!" Rick barked as he took a grenade out of his pocket and threw it at the wall.

"O-o-Ohhh!" Morty started to freak out and got on the ground covering his head.

He Looked up. "I-is it safe?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah sure it's f-fine buddy you can uuurp come out now! I'm sure you thought that would help just hiding. Yeah."

"A-alright. I-if you say so, Rick."

Rick punched the air. "Yeah Morty we did it! Oho-hooo it's over... We won!" he stepped over the pile of rubble where the grenade had destroyed the wall.

"Man I can't believe that sweet worked, I haven't even tested it yet! I t-thought something would go wrong!" he said as he started to shake. Morty blinked at him "Whaaaaa? Whats going on?"

 **Rick and Morty's body's switch due to the sweet.**

"M-Morty! -Uuurp-G-get up! Burr burr burr before that jelly gets even more pissed!"

"W-what the hell! Rick what just happened? Ah geez... "

"Morty! Settle down! I'm tryin' to errrr think! 'Morty' took out a universe scanner, "Holy sh-uurp-it! We're in some kind of old video game universe!"

"Ok... Wait W-what?" Morty looked down and saw that he was dressed in Ricks lab coat "Why am I wearing y-your lab coat Rick?"

"I -uurp- dunno Morty! Y-you -uurp- think I know everything about everything? ...I mean I do but that's beside the point. Now settle Daw-daw -down so I can figure this out."

"Ok Rick geez why d-do you have to be so mean? I was only a-asking... I'm freaking out here!" Morty sighed as he put his hands up to his head "Ow Rick what the hell?"

"Hold st-uuurp-ill a second Morty! I'm gonna sc-sc-uuurp-scan for a diagnosis! *Scans themselves with an odd-looking device. "Holy shit, M-Morty! We've switched!" Rick said.

"What?" Morty's eyes widened as he ran into the living room to look at his reflection. "Oh geez Rick w-what the hell? He said as he started to freak out.

"M-Morty! Ya know, your panicking is starting to kill my bu-bu-buuuzz!" Rick snapped as he looked at the label on the sweets container. "Damn! It's the side effect of the -uuurp- sweets! We m-must go to another dimension for the antidote!

"Ooh geez Rick, are y-you serious? I mean you almost got killed on our last adventure... It's really horrifying to see t-that...I don't know if I can go through that again." Morty moaned.

Rick took Morty by the shoulders. "C'mon Morty! We MUST! We-uurp-we're doing it for science, Morty!"

Morty sighed. "Oooh Rick are you k- kidding me... I guess that Robot is p-pretty important huh?"

"What robot Morty? W-what are you on about?"

Morty quickly changed the subject and put his hands up to his head. "Rick how do you d-deal with these spikes on your head? I mean they really hurt w-w-when I touch them!"

"Be-Burr -Because it looks cool, Morty. Sheeeesh!"

"You think s-so Rick? Well, I-I-I guess you're right... It's just They really hurt ya know… oow!" he moaned as his fingers started to bleed.

"M-Uuurp-Morty! Quit messing up my awesome hair!" Rick grumbled.

"What awesome? doesn't look that awesome to me!" Morty mumbled to himself quietly

"Hey now, Morty! Don't-Urrrrrrp- Don't be dissing my hairstyle. I'm starting a new trend!"

"What new t-trend Rick? You've had the same hairstyle s-since we met!"

It's-Urrrrrrp-science, Morty. You wouldn't understand." Rick rolled his eyes at him.

"I could if y-y-you gave me the chance!" Morty said looking hurt.

Rick sighed. "Look Morty, I'm sorry. You're a good kid. ...You just -Uurp-frustrate me sometimes.

"What... How d-do I? Oh, geez..."

"Alright Morty, I've gotta -uurp-come up with an antidote for this problem."

Alright, I'm -uurp- you do deserve a chance." He began to write it down to Morty on a chalkboard. "…AND there you have it. You're gonna make a great scientist someday, Morty. I know it!"

"RICK!"

Rick took a swig from his flask. "Yeah? What is it Morty?"

"I still don't g-get it. WHY AM I YOU? Hey! H-hang on…What about my injured fingers? Rick H-have you got a cure?" he pulled at a spike of hair in frustration.

"I dunno Morty. I'm not for sure. Morty -UURRP-That's it! I can use that hair for the antidote! Good job Morty! He smiled as he started making the antidote.

"Uuum... Well... Ok... T-thank you, I guess? He mumbled as he started to pull out a spike of hair. "Uh Rick? W-will it grow back? I don't want to mess a-anything up ya know? "

"It's fi-uuurp -it's fine, Morty. I can bring it back science! Science is an AMAZING thing, Morty! W-uuurp-with science all is possible!" Rick waved his hands around expressively.

"Um, well. Ok Rick. I guess I'll b-believe you but boy I sure am n-nervous! Oh, geez!"

"Here Morty, thi-this will help you to relax." Rick said as he stuck a syringe in Morty's arm.

"Oooh Rick can you w-warn me next time! uugh!" Morty whimpered as he started to feel weird.

Rick put his palm to his face shaking his head. "Morty! J-UUUuuurp-just sit back and let it take effect!"

"Oooh well ok if y-you say so Rick"

"Atta boy, Morty! N-URP-now to finish the antidote he put the wrong chemical in the antidote causing an explosion. "DAMNIT!" He got angry. "Gaaagh! So, help me god, if Jerry w-was out here messing with my labels again!"

"Geez Rick you sh-sh-should take it easy y-you know?" Morty said as he backed away slightly.

"Aggh... I need a d-drink!" Rick exhaled.

"Getting drunk doesn't s-solve everything Rick!"

"Oh? Since when did you become such an e-Uuurp-expert on buurr-bur-buuuurrr-booze, Morty? Rick raised his eyes at him.

"Oh geez R-R-R-Rick, well... Uh? You're... Uh..."

"I'm riggitty riggitty WRECKED, is -UUUuuurp- is what I am! Wubba lubba dub dub!"

"Uhhh" Morty sighed heavily. "Next you'll b-be wanting me to get more... more... "

More w-wugh-wugghh-what?" Rick asked as he started to mix a drink.

"More k- crystals Rick and I-I there's no way I'm d-doing that again!"

"Aww, c'mon M-Morty! We gotta do it for science! It'll be-uurp- fun!" Rick exclaimed as he stirred his drink,

"Ah geez Rick! T-that's what you said about…bout your hair and I'm still you!"

"M-Morty! Your whining is really killing my b-uurp-buzz!"

"Uh? Rick, I feel w-w-weird? Morty moaned.

"D-Uuurp- don't worry Morty! That just means the antidote is working! We'll be back to ourselves in no time!"

Morty looked down at himself. "Uhhh Rick I'm still y-you? Oh, man how long is this going to t-take?"

"Mo-uurp-try! Anytime now…"

"Uhhh Rick? Are y-you OK?"

Morty started to shake "Oooh geez I feel s-sick!" he said as he ran upstairs to the bathroom.

Rick started to mix random chemicals together with an emotionless expression on his face.

Morty vomited and sat on the floor in the bathroom gasping. "Oh g-geez!"

"Wow what am I doing?" Rick thought to himself as made his way upstairs bursting through the bathroom door where he saw Morty lying down.

"Morty! -UUUuuurp-I just invented a new Kool aid!" He exclaimed as he produced the vial of mixed chemicals to Morty.

Morty jumped. "Rick! Y-you scared me! You know you should knock f-first. I could have been you k-k know..." he said as he looked down at the floor.

No Morty, I don't know. ...Wha?" Rick looked at him puzzled.

"Uh no Rick don't make me s-spell it out for you!"

"Don't-Don't worry about it Morty! Just write it down on this chalkboard!" he said as he handed Morty a mini chalkboard.

Morty flushed red. "Oh g-geez really? Well OK" He took the mini chalkboard and wrote down what he meant. "Wait a minute Rick? W-Where'd you get this?"

Rick tried to sound out the words on the mini chalkboard. "Morty! W-WWUUHH-WUH-Wuh-what the hell is all this mumbo jumbo? ...Huh? Where did I get it? Hell, if -uuurp-I know, I don't remember. ... In fact, now that I think about it, there's a lot I don't remember."

"What are y-you talking about Rick. I j-just wrote it down for you? Come on Rick we all k-know you're the genius here! That was really emb-barassing for me to w-write down you know?"

"Wuh? I -UUUuuurp-still don't get it. He said as he notices his reflection in the mirror. "Hey ass-h-h-stop copying me!"

"RICK? W-what the hell are you doing? It's just a m-mirror! I can't believe you are being so... Um well stupid!"

"Morty! -Uuurp- You stay outta this! It doesn't concern you! He said as he started to argue with his reflection. "That tears it! See you in…Hell!" He yelled as he shot the mirror with a laser gun, Glass flew everywhere.

"Morty ducked covering his head. "Aggh! RICK w-what the hell?! You almost took m-my fucking eye out! Calm down! G-geez!"

"Ha! -uuurp-I think that's the last we'll see from that douchebag! Oh, sorry Morty, that dude got to me"

"Yeah no s-shit Sherlock Rick! Holy shit man, I think all that b-booze has finally gone to your h-head!" Morty said still covering his head.

"Say whaaaaat?! There's -Uuurp-booze in my head? Morty! We must get that booze! Quick! Grab the power d-drill!"

"Geez Rick! You know what, n-no. I'm drawing the line here OK? I'm not going to g-get the power drill!" Morty said as he uncovered his head to shake it at Rick.

Rick shook him. "We MUST! Morty! We gotta -Uuurp- b-because...uh...ummm... Damnit! Rick said angrily as he forgot what he was talking about.

"Uh Rick m-maybe you s-should uh like, I don't know c-come back to the g-garage with me?" Morty said as he stood up.

A garage? W-Wuhhh-wuh-wuh-what kind of planet is that? I've never heard of it!"

Morty sighed deeply. "OK R-rick you've gotta f-fix this... C-come with me!" He grabbed Ricks arm and pulled him back down the stairs to his garage.

As they re-entered Ricks eyes widened. "This place is -uurp-amazing! Morty! We must explore this planet called garage!"

"OK I g-guess I'll give you the t-tour then!" He sighed as he showed Rick all his tools and gadgets.

"Morty! This stuff is...AMAZING! Quick, Morty! Let's steal as many gadgets from here as we can and retreat back to planet bathroom!"

Morty stared at him. "Uuum Rick? Um how d-do I put this? This is y-your garage, so you'd be stealing from yourself w-why know kinda seems... I d-don't know... A bit s-strange? Maybe."

"W-whu-whu-whuuu-what? You mean, all this stuff is mine? Hell, yeah! Wubba lubba dub dub!"

"Huh Rick, do you r-remember what 'wubba lubba dub dub' m-means right?"

"What are you talking about M-Uuurp-Morty?"

"RICK! GEEZ it's your s-saying remember?"

"I need a drink. Rick said as he poured is random chemical mixture into a shot glass.

"Woah Rick! N-no! G-geez give that to M-me! He tried to snatch the shot glass from Rick.

"Morty! s-uuurp-seriously! Don't mess with my booze!" Rick yelled as he held the shot glass above his head*

Morty's eyes widened as he continued to struggle with Rick. "No R-R-R-Rick! This isn't y-your booze it's a bunch of r-random chemicals... You're gonna... P-probably k-kill yourself if y-you drink this! He finally managed to prise it out of Ricks hands.

"Morty! What kills me only makes me stronger! Rick said as the shot glass dropped on the floor and shattered. "Damnit!"

"Oh Rick! N-now look what you've d-done! Geez you thought I-I-I was g-going to give in and let y-y-you kill yourself?"

Rick paused. "Morty! You did save me. Th-Urrrrrrp-anks, little buddy. Since you're the one with the b-brains right now you must find the cure! You can do it, Morty!"

Morty gulped. "Oh man! Wow that's a lot to lay on m-me you know Rick? Uh OK, well I guess we need to reverse the-the effects of the sweets we took... Let's see... He started to do calculations on the mini chalkboard.

"Goo-uurp-job, Morty!" Rick said as he watched him.

Morty continued to write. "Wow Rick, I a-appreciate how hard this is for you N-N-now. I c-can't, can't figure this out... I think we m-might have to u-use a Meeseeks box for this huh?"

"Morty! Now tha-uuurp-t's brilliant! He grabbed the Meeseeks box off the shelf and hit the button, Mr Meeseeks appeared. "I'm Mr Meeseeks! Look at me!"

"Thanks Rick, y-you know I like it when you p-praise me, rather that ripping on me for s-saying the wrong thing... Morty said as he looked at Mr Meeseeks. "Mr Meeseeks I need t-t-to find an antidote for R-rick here, can you d-do that?"

"Caaaaan dooo! Mr Meeseeks yelled.

"Sheesh! My apologies, Morty. Y-uurp-y-you're a good kid." Rick said.

Morty smiled "You h-hear that Rick? Mr Meeseeks is g-going to find an a-antidote for you... I'm sorry you k-know about everything that's h-happened today..."

"Th-that's great, Morty! Don't worry about it, little buddy. He patted Morty on the shoulder. "Thanks! Yo-uuurp-you'll be a kickass scientist one day, I know it."

Morty smiled. "Gee t-thanks Rick that means a lot t-to me... Hey I really hope you mean t-that and it's not j-just because your IQ has decreased..." He looked at Mr Meeseeks. "Hey! Um h-how is the a-a-antidote coming along... I Uh need it as s-soon as possible!"

"Nah Morty, I meant it, promise. *Ahem* Any-Uuurp-how, hurry it up, Meeseeks! We don't have time till the next millennium!"

"O-ok Rick, so Uhhh you know W-what a Meeseeks is... Um w-well you invented it huh."

Rick nodded. "Yeah, it was just an invention I made of boredom. Meeeh, and if I remember correctly, Jerry the dipass fucked up!"

"Oh yeah. Man, I w-wouldn't want to go back there... geeeez! He shuddered. "Hey R-R-R-Rick, Um does this mean your IQ is increasing a-again?"

"Uuuuuurrrp-I don't kn…" Rick started blurting all sorts of random science facts. "Morty! Mission complete!"

"Wow Rick T-that's really amazing! He turned to Mr Meeseeks. "Hey! T-thanks... Huh where'd he go?"

"He's gone *uurp* Morty. Trust me, it's for his own good. And yeah, of course it's amazing, Morty! Its science! Good job Morty!"

"Thanks Rick, wow it's getting late huh?"

Rick looked at his watch. "Oh yeah shiiiit Morty you'd better go to bed before you get me in trouble!" Rick said as he ushered Morty to the garage door.

Morty pushed open the door and as he looked back, Rick had sat down his head on his desk, snoring lightly.

"Night grandpa" Morty whispered as he closed the door.


End file.
